Release
by frozen17
Summary: Edwards teeth broke through Jacobs skin. The sound of Jacob shouting in pain was satisfying for Edward in a way that was almost sick."


Disclaimer : The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, they are not mine...sadly.

This is my first Twilight fan fic. I just want it to be known that I love the character of Jacob Black, he's actually my favorite character in the series. So don't take this story to mean that I am one of the "Jacob haters", because that is not the case at all.

*Warning : Slash, blood lust and character death.*

Release (Edward/Jacob)

Jacobs skin was soft, fleshy and hot like fire. So very different from his own. Edward placed his lips against the skin below Jacobs jawbone. He inhaled the boys scent. His scent was...intoxicating.  
He loved the way the wolf smelled, it was what first attracted Edward to the boy to begin with. Edward parted his lips, feeling them graze softly against the tiny hairs of Jacobs neck.  
Jacobs breath hitched as he felt the vampire lick his throat. His tongue was oddly cold, which caused him to shiver involuntarily. He knew what Edward wanted, what he craved. Jacob smirked to himself, the vampire was thirsty.  
Edward relished in the taste of Jacobs taste was a little salty and slightly bitter, but he found that to his liking.  
He felt the heat of Jacob's body underneath him. He loved being with the werewolf this way, naked and entwined.  
Edward was painfully aware of the blood rushing through the boys veins. His head was swimming with the scent of his flesh. He had a small but immediate impulse to drain the wolfs blood. He suppressed it easily enough though. At first it was difficult for him to contain himself. Not since Bella had someone's scent affected him this way. Eventually he was able to gain control over himself, but not without a few slip ups. Twice he had gone too far with Jacob, not wanting to stop drinking when it was clear the boy was losing too much blood. If he hadn't stopped himself in those last vital minutes Jacob would have died.  
He had much more control over himself now. Still...a little taste now and then never hurt. After all, Jacobs scent was all too tempting.  
Jacob wouldn't mind. Over time he had grown almost immune to the pain, in fact he craved it. The pain was, in a way, a form of release for Jacob. There was also no fear of "turning" Jacob. It was not possible to "turn" a werewolf.  
Thick venom coated Edwards teeth. He heard Jacob gasp as he sunk his teeth into the rough skin of his gripped Edwards back, digging his nails into the vampires hard skin. Cold stone. Edward was like cold stone. Jacob wrapped his legs around Edward. The vampire took the opportunity and entered the boy. A low guttural growl formed in his throat as he felt Jacobs tight warmth wrapped around his sex. He moved his hips rhythmically, thrusting into Jacob.  
Edwards teeth broke through Jacobs skin. The sound of Jacob shouting in pain was satisfying for Edward in a way that was almost sick. He sinked his sharp teeth deeper into Jacobs flesh. The wolfs blood was exquisite. It had been so long since the last time Jacob had let Edward do this. The sound of Jacob's shouts and cries didn't phase Edward anymore. He knew this was what Jacob wanted. Jacob wanted nothing more than for Edward to fuck him and drink to his hearts content. Soon the sound of Jacobs voice grew faint until Edward heard him no longer. All sounds and sensations were lost to Edward now. All he was aware of was Jacobs blood spilling down his throat. He barely noticed when Jacob loosened his grip on his back. It didn't matter. All that mattered now was this satisfaction, this release. He had to kill the thirst. Edward heard nothing, nothing but his heart pounding. Edward felt himself coming, his seed spilling into the boy beneath him. Suddenly Edward was pulled back to pulled his mouth off of Jacob, breathing hard. Blood was splattered everywhere. His body was practically soaked in it. Edward felt a rising panic in his chest.  
Jacob's skin was pale, an unnatural look for him, and his body was coated with his blood. He lay motionless, his lips curled in a smile. His eyes stared ahead at nothing, unfocused and unseeing. The color had faded from them.  
Jacob black was dead.  
Edward stared blankly at the boy he had killed. He felt his panic receding. He forced himself to remain calm. He stared at Jacobs face, at the smile curled onto his lips. He had been smiling as he died. He knew his life was being drained from him and yet he had been smiling?  
Edward would never forget the look on Edwards face. The lifeless eyes, the pale clammy skin, the smile.  
It was beautiful, yet sickening at the same time. Some part of Jacob may have wanted this to happen. Maybe.  
It was all too confusing for Edward to sort through now. Edward felt his erection softening inside the boy. He sighed to himself. Such a shame. No good would come of this.  
At least, Edward thought to himself, the boy would no longer interfere.  
Edward smiled in spite of himself. 


End file.
